The Charmed Offensive/Plot
Piper and Phoebe are in the attic. Sam has prepped their "Whitelighter delivery service" to get everyone Up There, but Piper wants him to just take them Up There and not try to fight, saying that he's died enough times. Coop gets his old Cupid bow and arrow, and tells Phoebe that he'll use it to weaken demons with love long enough for the sisters to finish them off. Meanwhile, Henry looks over Paige's body. Paige's spirit is assembling the Warren witches behind the gates of the afterlife. Up There, The Sphaera of Light and Dark have merged into one giant sphere, and Neena is working her magic on it. Leo is still tied up, and Rennek is keeping a poor eye on him. Piper, Phoebe, and Sam orb in, and they decide to wait for the signal, but Leo takes action. He kicks Rennek away, then uses one of the Darklighter arrows to break his shackles. Leo picks up Rennek's crossbow to fend off some demons, then tries to get into the area behind the Vault. Piper and Phoebe use this as their cue, and while they battle the demons, Leo gets in, surmising that there is some Whitelighter left in him. The Warren witches wait beyond the gates of the Ancestral Plane, and Paige hears an explosion. She has Grams open the gates for Melinda, and the Warren witches charge into the battle. Just before the sisters can get together, Neena reluctantly enters the fray. At that moment, Leo emerges with wings and a sword. He takes out some demons, and while Neena tries to make the Charmed Ones understand, Paige telekinetically orbs her away briefly. Sam, Henry, and Coop arrive, with Henry carrying Paige's body. The sisters cast a spell to make Paige whole again. Neena returns, but Leo continues to take out demons, resulting in a standoff. Neena is angry that they're all ungrateful, because without her, they wouldn't exist. Neena continues to justify her actions, and Phoebe uses empathy to feel Neena's emotions. Piper tells Phoebe to turn the emotions back on Neena; Phoebe tries and sparks starts flying from her hands into Neena's head. The emotions are too much to handle and they both fall to the ground. However, the psychic blast is powerful enough to incapacitate Neena for a short while. As Paige helps Phoebe up, Phoebe tells her sisters that she also felt compassion from Neena and realizes that Neena truly believes she is doing what's best. She then tells them she didn't know if she could use those emotions against Neena. thumb Piper tells them to move to plan B, binding Neena's powers, while she is still incapacitated. Piper then pours a potion on Neena's chest and the sisters cast their spell. However, they alone aren't powerful enough to do it, but all the Warren Witches together are able to pull off the spell. After binding Neena's powers, the sisters turn their attention to the Sphaera of Light and Dark, with the help of the Elders and Leo's sword, they break apart the spheres. That changes The Upper Regions back to normal. Piper asks Grams why Prue couldn't join them. Grams is evasive, but Patty pushes her to tell the truth. Grams explains that Prue was reincarnated, because she had yet to fulfill her destiny when she was killed. Phoebe asks if Prue is one of their kids, but Grams says she's not one of their daughters, but a stranger, because she was reborn before the sisters had kids. She won't recognize the sisters, but at some point, they'll recognize her soul. The Angels of Destiny show up and tell everyone that they'll no longer interfere, and neither will the Elders. They explained that the sister's children will grow up without the threat of prophecy, fear of the Cleaners or the manipulation of the Elders. Piper then asks if everyone knew what the Elders tried on her children. The Angels then inform her that they have absolved her children of any potential calling, and that one day if the Power of Three transfer to any of the sisters' children, it will happen naturally and not because external forces interceded. The Angels of Destiny then banish Neena to the realm she created where six months out of the year, she'll be allowed to be reunited with her beloved as a compromise. The Elders tell Leo that he can't just discard his new powers but he is able to suppress them. Kyle and Paige say their goodbyes as the sisters, their husbands, and Sam leave. As the Warren witches head back behind the gates of the beyond, Cole appears from behind a column. He tells Patty that she shouldn't have lied about Prue. He wants redemption, and Patty tells him what he needs to do: "Find my daughter, Cole. Find Prue." Category:Season 9 Plots Category:Plot Sections